LJGZ Vol 1 Remaster
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: this is the Remaster of Old Version, Lupin and his friends in another dimension with gimmes, white fangs,others bad guy and working together as team and secret's about something.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon Academy

**A/N: is the Remastered Version of the Old Version. however the red jacket is from Part Version.**

a few minutes when **Lupin** and his gang came out for portal that send them to Remnant.

When lupin and his friends left beach city went onto the portal and found themselves in other place.

WoW! Where are we? **Lupin** sad.

Look like some kind of school. **Goemon** said.

But are to old to go to school. **Jigen** said.

's Zenigata? **Lupin** said.

I thought he was us or he is lost. **Goemon** said.

Let's check the place out. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** and **Goemon** went inside the school and saw all of people.

Wow! So many people! **Lupin** said in surprise.

Man with Silver Hair was on the stage said: ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life. To the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up you to take the first step.

Woman with Blonde Hair came on stage said: you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!

Look like we are going need to save energy for Tomorrow. **Lupin** said.

Besides it will be night time. **Goemon** said.

Let's get some sleep. **Jigen** said.

Night time in ballroom at beacon every went to sleep.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: It's like a big slumber party! Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: I don't think dad would approve of all boys though.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: I know I do. What's that?

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: A letter to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: aww,that's so cuuuute!

The Young Girl with Black and Red Hair throw pillow at Girl with Bright-gold Hair.

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: What about Jaune?

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: He's nice!

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: There you go! Plus are friend! That's a 100 percent increase!

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! Look,it's only been one day. Trust me. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair and Young Girl with Black and Red Hair saw the Girl with Black Hair reading a book.

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: That girl...

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: you know her?

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Not really. She saw what happened this morning. But left before I could say anything.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: Well,now's your chance

! Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Hey, wait! What are you doing?

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other!

Girl with Black Hair said: Aren't you the girl that exploded.

Young Girl with Black and Red Hair said: Uhh,yeah! My name's Ruby. But, you can just call me...crater...actually you can just me Ruby.

Girl with Black Hair said: Ok.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: What are you doing?

I don't know, help me. **Ruby** said.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: So...what's your name?

Girl with Black Hair said: **Blake**.

Girl with Bright-gold Hair said: Well, Blake , I'm yang! Ruby's older sister!...I like your bow! **Yang** said.

Thanks. **Blake** said.

It's goes great with your...pajamas. **Blake** said.

Right. **Yang** said.

Nice night, Don't you think? **Ruby** said.

Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book...that I will continue to read...as soon as you leave. **Blake** said.

Yeah, this girl's a lost cause. **Ruby** said.

What's it about? **Ruby** said.

Huh? **Blake** said.

Your book, Does it have a name? **Ruby** said.

Well...It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body. **Blake** said.

Oh, yeah...that's real lovely... **Ruby** said.

I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress. **Blake** said.

Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after? **Ruby** said.

I'm hoping we all will. As a girl. I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves. **Blake** said.

That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. **Ruby** said.

Well that's why we're here...to make it better. **Yang** said.

Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister! **Yang** said.

Cut it out! Ruby and Yang started to fight.

Well,Ruby,Yang...it's a pleasure to... **Blake** came and said.

What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!? **Weiss** said.

Oh, not you again! **Weiss** and **Yang** both said said.

Shh! Guy, she's right people are trying to sleep! **Yang** said angrily.

Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? **Ruby** said.

Ahg! What that smell? **Yang** said.

Smell like a cigar. But who has cigar in school? **Weiss** said.

It's coming for up there. Blake said pointed to smoke that coming for the up floor of room.

They walk up to fist to floor. They saw three men. The 1st one looking at Window and smoking the cigar.

The 2nd one was sleeping. 3rd one was sleeping too. Who are you? **Weiss** said to them.

I'm Lupin...Lupin the 3rd. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

OK Lupin. You did know it's league to smoking a cigar in beacon. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** put out the cigar and he went to sleep.

 **Lupin** did not know that someone was watching him and his gang.

 **?:** so they are here.

 **?** to **?:** what should we do?

 **?** to **?:** what should we come up with a plan to attack them tomorrow.

 **?** to **?:** let's go.

 **A/N: This is the Remastered Version of the Old Version. that's right. there will be some new characters forthe Remastered Version.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Four Teammates 1-3

he next at Beacon. Wake up lazy butt! **Nora** said to **Ren**.

 **Ren** got up from bed. (Sighs). **Ren**.

It's morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's moooorning!?ￂﾠ **Nora** singing.

I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I we'd get kicked out or anything I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy know? We've been friends for sooo long. **Nora** said to **ren** while he is brushing his teeth.

What are the that we'd still be together? Well, not "together" together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome! **Nora** conutes talks when **Ren** was packing his gear.

You are handsome, but that'd just be weird...Right? **Nora** conutes talks to **Ren**. Right.

What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on a same team together. **Nora** said with a pancake in her mouth.

Ooh! WE should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together! **Nora** said slurping the pancake.

What if bride the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school. **Nora** conutes talks to **Ren**.

I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Lika a distress signal! *Gasps* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth? **Nora** conutes talks to **Ren**.

Nora... **Ren** said to **Nora**.

Yes, Ren? **Nora** asked **Ren**.

I don't think sloths make a lot of noise. **Ren** replied to **Nora**.

That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together. **Nora** said back to **Ren**.

Come on Nora, Let's go. **Ren** said to **Nora**.

But not "together" together. *Giggles* **Nora** replied to **Ren** and walked past **Ruby** and **Yang**. **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** went to lockers to get their weapons.

Wonder what those two were so worked up about? **Ruby** asked to herself.

Oh, who knows...So! You seem awfully chipper this morning. **Yang** said to **Ruby**.

Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting to know you" stuff. **Ruby** replied to **Yang**.

Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. **Ruby** said while she get her scythe for the locker.

Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, You're going to have meet new people and learn to together. **Yang** replied back to **Ruby**.

Ugh!, you sound like dad! **Ruby** said in rage to **Yang** when throwed her scythe back into the locker.

Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? **Ruby** question **Yang**.

And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk. **Rudy** answered to **Yang**.

But what about when we form team's? **Yang** question to **Ruby**.

Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something... **Ruby** was thinking about it to herself.

Maybe you can be on someone else's team? **Yang** said to **Ruby** while she was brushing her hair.

My dearest sister Yang, you are implying that you do not wish for me to be on the same team as me? **Ruby** question **Yang** angrily.

W-what No! Of course I do, I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of our shell! **Yang** answered to **Ruby** nervous.

What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-. Ruby replied to **Yang** with **rage**.

Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in 636 yesterday. **Jaune** said when he walked passed **Ruby** and **Yang**.

I would've have remember having to count that high! Ugh!, why does this have to happen today! **Jaune** said angrily when he passed **Pyrrha** and **Weiss**.

So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would to be on? **Weiss** asked **Pyrrha**.

I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a strong, well known individual, such as yourself. Weiss said to **Pyrrha**.

Hmm...I'm not quite sure. **Pyrrha** said to **Weiss**.

I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may. **Pyrrha** replied to **Weiss**.

Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together. **Weiss** said to **Pyrrha**.

Well that sounds grand. **Pyrrha** answered **Weiss**.

(Great!) (*to herself* this will be perfect! The smartest girls in class combined with the strongest girls in class.) (Together we be unstoppable!) (I can see it now: We'll be popular be celebrating, We'll get perfect grades!) (Nothing could come between us now!) **Weiss** said in her head in a evil way.

Just when **Lupin** come to his locker to get his. Excuse me miss. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

Oh, my bad! **Weiss** apologize to **Lupin**.

Wait a minute! You're that guy that was smoking that cigar. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

That's right. **Lupin** replied back to **Weiss**.

Nice jacket. Where do you get from? **Pyrrha** asked **Weiss**.

Well I make myself. **Lupin** replied to **Pyrrha**.

Ha! Here you are. **Lupin** said when he got his weapon from his locker.

That your weapon? **Weiss** said to **Lupin** pointing at it.

This is my Walther P-38. **Lupin** replied back to **Weiss**.

I never seen anything before in my hole life. **Weiss** said.

And besides my team is going the best! **Lupin** replied to **Weiss**.

Don't you count on it. **Weiss** replied back to **Lupin**.

First I got a Gunman and Samurai and one person to complete my team. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

And greatest leader of my team after all will see which is best. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**. When Jaune walked in front of Lupin.

You know what else is great?, me Jaune Arc. Nice to Meet you. **Jaune** said to **Weiss**.

You again? **Weiss** asked **Jaune**.

Nice to meet you, Jaune. **Pyrrha** said to **Jaune**.

Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help out overhear your fondness of me the other day. **Jaune** said to **Weiss** in a heroic way.

Oh, You've have get to be kidding me. **Weiss** said.

Hey pal!, I was talking to her. **Lupin** said to **Jaune**.

And you are? **Jaune** said to **Lupin**.

My name is Lupin the 3rd. **Lupin** replied back to **Jaune**.

Well Lupin I'm always good with women. **Jaune** said to **Lupin**.

(Laughs) you! Don't make me laugh. I'm the best with women and I'm smart and cool. **Lupin** replied back to **Jaune**.

Nice to meet you, Lupin. And actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-. **Pyrrha** said to both **Lupin** and **Jaune**.

You don't say. Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team. **Jaune** asked **Pyrrha**.

But I was going her join my team. **Lupin** said to **Jaune**.

Jaune and Lupin, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to? **Weiss** asked both **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

Not the slightest, snow angel. **Jaune** said.

I was gonna ask her name. **Lupin** said.

This is Pyrrha. **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

Hello again. **Pyrrha** said to them.

Well nice to meet you, Pyrrha. **Lupin** said to **Pyrrha** giving her a handshake. **Weiss** was impressed by **Lupin's** behavior.

Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum. **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

Never heard of it. **Jaune** and **Lupin** said.

Ah, she won the Mister Regional Tournament 4 years in a row...A new record. Weiss said to **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

The what? **Jaune** and **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box! Weiss yelled angrily at **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

Doesn't ring a bell. **Lupin** said to **Weiss**.

Seriously. **Weiss** said to **Lupin**.

*Gasp!* That's you? They only do that star athletes and cartoon characters! Jaune said with joy to Pyrrha.

Yeah it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you. **Pyrrha** explains to **Weiss** , **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

Ugh!, I'm not going to try that kind of cereal. **Lupin** replied to **Pyrrha**.

So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team? **Weiss** said to **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

*Sigh* **Jaune** and **Lupin**.

I guess not...sorry. **Jaune** said to **Weiss**.

Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader. **Pyrrha** said to **Jaune**.

D'oh stop it. **Jaune** said with happiness to **Pyrrha**.

Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged! **Weiss** said to **Jaune**.

Sounds like Pyrrha's on aboard for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some could. **Jaune** said to **Weiss** to bit to close.

Now a place for you. What do you say? **Jaune** asked Weiss to close.

Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please? **Weiss** ask **Pyrrha**.

*Pyrrha throws her spear at Jaune.* Ahhh! **Jaune** yelled.

 **Lupin** was surprise. **Lupin** walk away to help **Jaune.**

I'm sorry. **Pyrrha** apologize to **Jaune**.

Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? **Glynda** said with the microphone. Again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff. Immediately. **Glynda** replied with the microphone.

*Sigh* likewise. **Jaune** said.

Thought that need a hand? **Lupin** ask **Jaune**.

Thanks Lupin. **Jaune** said to **Lupin**.

 **Ruby** and **Yang** both walk to them.

I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. **Jaune** said to them.

I know that always happens me. **Lupin** replied to **Jaune**.

Hey boss! We have go! **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

Ok I'll be there! **Lupin** said running to his teammates.

At the Beacon Cliff.

For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. **Ozpin** said to them.

Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of team. Well, allow us to put an end to you confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...Today. **Glynda** said to them.

*scared noise* what? **Ruby** said.

Oh no. **Lupin** said nervous.

These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. **Ozpin** said to them.

*scared noise* **Ruby** thinking to herself.

That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. **Ozpin** said to them.

WHAT!? **Ruby** yelled.

Oh carp! **Lupin** said wired.

See? I told you! **Nora** said to **Ren**.

After you've partnered up, make you to the northern end of forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. **Ozpin** said to them.

*nervous laughter, gulp* **Jaune**.

You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructions will not intervene. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? **Ozpin** said to them.

Yeah, um, sir-. **Jaune** said to **Ozpin** rising his hand.

Good! Now, everyone take a positions. **Ozpin** said to them.

Uh, sir? I got, um, a question. **Jaune** asked **Ozpin** nervous.

So, this landing strategy this, uh, w-what is it. **Jaune** said **Ozpin** nervous.

Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us? **Jaune** said to **Ozpin**.

No. You will be falling. **Ozpin** replied to **Jaune**.

Woohoo! **Nora** said throwing in the air.

Here I come! **Lupin** said throwing in the air.

WHoooaa! **Jaune** said throwing in the air.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest

Another portal opened, and out came **Zenigata**.

What the... **Zenigata** said.

Where the hell am I? **Zenigata** said confused.

Where is everyone else? **Zenigata** said.

 **Zenigata** heard a loud growl slowly turned around and saw a lot of Beowolfs behind him.

SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM HERE! **Zenigata** scream so loud, running away.

 **Lupin** was still hovering on the sky when he heard the scream.

What was that? **Lupin** said.

Wen **Yang** flyed pasted **Lupin** so fast.

What was what? **Yang** asked **Lupin**.

It was nothing. **Lupin** replied to **Yang**.

(That scream... Was... Really could be him... Noway can't be him... I should go and meet up with the others.) **Lupin** said in his mind.

 **A/N: now that all of you know how inspectors Zenigata that came into the story.**


	3. the Ultimate Update

the Ultimate Update

however this is the remastered version of my old version of the story.

however there will be some new plots, including some great secrets.

including some new characters.

Tobots

that's right all of the Tobots. that they find in Volume 2.

and of course Cobra joining forces along with Salem including another organization.

not also that Volume 6 finally came out.

and that's right all hell is about to break loose. among with new allies and new villains.

I hope you all enjoy the remastered version.

so I will continue with the main story.


End file.
